


Where Astro Fanfiction Ideas are born

by Ceceliinee



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, my first and probably only work, my head is full of them, short and random ideas for our dear writers, there will propably be lots of chapters, using their real names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceceliinee/pseuds/Ceceliinee
Summary: Since I don't write anymore but my head is full of ideas for Astro Fanfiction, I decided to write them all down. Some are more unique some are very basic. All of them are just short ideas I tought about at some point. And maybe someone finds something that inspires them.





	1. Binu I (Instagram)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All Aroha Writers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+Aroha+Writers).



> Every Aroha is allowed to use my ideas! But please do tag me. I would be very happy if someone thinks any of my ideas are worth writing about.

Where Eunwoo is Instafame and Bin totally has the hots for him but because of some stupid reason he never likes his posts and just quietly stalks him until one day he accidentally likes a picture from the depth of his Feed and Eunwoo (actually Dongmin) notices him (ft. Minhyuk who just can’t with Bins Shit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: [@ceceliinee](http://ceceliinee.tumblr.com/)


	2. Myungjin I (Fitness Coach)

Where Myungjun wants to get abs and Jinwoo just happens to be a fitness coach at the local Gym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: [@ceceliinee](http://ceceliinee.tumblr.com/)


	3. Socky I (Bus)

Where Minhyuk and Sanha always take the same bus to and from school but they are in different years and don’t have the same circle of friends so they have never talked but they are totally crushing on each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: [@ceceliinee](http://ceceliinee.tumblr.com/)


	4. Binu II (School Band)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astro are a School Band

Where the School Band is in a dire situation because their keyboardist quit and they have an important gig in a few days so Troublemaker!Bin needs to find a ‘temporary’ substitute and the only one who seems good enough is Student Council President! Dongmin who is not only a constant pain in the ass for Bin (See: Troublemaker!Bin) BUT the most talented pianist he knows and also way to handsome for his own good. (Astro Band: Leader&Guitarist!Bin, Keyboardist!Dongmin, Drummer!Jinwoo, Vocalist!Myungjun, Bassist!Rocky, 2nd Guitarist!Sanha)

[OR]  
Where Dongmins parents hate the idea that their precious son wants to join a band and does not want to become a lawyer or at least a famous pianist but Dongmin really wants to make music with his new friends and he also wants to get closer to Bin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: [@ceceliinee](http://ceceliinee.tumblr.com/)


	5. Myungjin II (Wheelchair)

Where Myungjun had an accident when he was a teen and is now bound to a wheelchair. He hates his handicap and since he will never be able to walk again he became bitter and only ever leaves the house when he really needs to. But then he meets Jinwoo and they become friends. (More like Jinwoo forcing himself onto Myungjun) Jinwoo is very positive and dedicated to make Myungjun happy again. Jinwoo shows Myungjun, that he doesn't need to be able to walk to reach his dreams and everything good in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: [@ceceliinee](http://ceceliinee.tumblr.com/)


	6. Socky II (Bullied)

Where Sanha is bullied by some upperclassmen because in their opinion he is too tall and lanky, too loud and childish and his braces look stupid but Minhyuk sees and becomes Sanhas his knight in shining armor. And even if Minhyuk is smaller and more build, quiet and more serious and has perfect teeth he and Sanha seem to be the perfect match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: [@ceceliinee](http://ceceliinee.tumblr.com/)


	7. Moonha I (Afraid)

Where Sanha is afraid of Moonbin and Moonbin tries everything make Sanha less afraid of him. But all his attempts just don’t go as planned and Sanha is left more scared than ever. Until the one time Moonbin actually wins Sanha over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine this like a '5 times Bin tried to convince Sanha he is not that scary but failed and the 1 time he succeeded' kind of thingy
> 
> My Tumblr: [@ceceliinee](http://ceceliinee.tumblr.com/)


	8. Myungjin III (Angel)

Where Myungjun is an angel that fell down from heaven and Jinwoo needs to help him to go back to heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: [@ceceliinee](http://ceceliinee.tumblr.com/)


	9. Binu III (Angel and Demon)

Where Dongmin is a rookie angel and Bin a demon.

Dongmin is the best rookie angel heaven had in a long time. He aced every subject. But before he can become a full-fledged angel he needs to pass a three month evaluation of his practical skills. He is send to earth where he becomes the guardian angel of a human. Bin is a mischievous demon and he finds the greatest joy in messing with humans. His latest target is a tall and lanky boy named Sanha. The poor boy just moved to a new city and tries to find his way around but everything is just going wrong. When Dongmin gets assigned to be Sanhas guardian angel he thought it would be an easy task to keep him safe and happy but Bin is making the whole situation way more complicated for Dongmin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The possibility to include some Socky is definetly there
> 
> My Tumblr: [@ceceliinee](http://ceceliinee.tumblr.com/)


	10. Socky III (Goblin)

Where Minhyuk is the Goblin (and Sanha his Bride).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very simple but yeah... I have seen Grim Reaper fics but no Goblin fics. And these boys are trash for 'Goblin'! Especially Rocky :')
> 
> My Tumblr: [@ceceliinee](http://ceceliinee.tumblr.com/)


	11. Astro I (Zombies)

Where there is a Zombie Apocalypse and 6 Boys are fighting their way through trying to find other survivors and a save place. On their way they all meet and even though they all come from different backgrounds they somehow make a really great team and realize that there is no point in trying to go on alone. As a group they learn to depend on each other, not only in fights but also emotionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Zombie Storylines...
> 
> My Tumblr: [@ceceliinee](http://ceceliinee.tumblr.com/)


	12. Myungjin IV (YouTube)

Where Myungjun and Jinwoo both have pretty well known YouTube Channels. Myungjun sings or makes Skits and Jinwoo dances, raps and Vlogs. When Jinwoo uploads a Video in which he names some of his favourite Youtubers, Myungjun is surprised he finds himself to be one of them (Since he is a Fan of Jinwoos Channel as well). So he gathers all his courage and sends Jinwoo a message and they decide to do collaboration and when they meet they instantly click very well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: [@ceceliinee](http://ceceliinee.tumblr.com/)


	13. Rockbin I (Rival Dance Teams)

Where Minhyuk and Bin are Dancers on rivalling Teams and are expected to hate each other’s guts but find out the other is actually very nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this Romeo and Juliet Setting? I actually think that Rockbin is more of a Brotp but I actually don't care how it turns out if someone decides to write this!
> 
> My Tumblr: [@ceceliinee](http://ceceliinee.tumblr.com/)


	14. Myungjin V (Fashion Blogger)

Where Jinwoo is a popular Fashion Blogger and Myungjun has the worst sense of fashion Jinwoo has ever seen. When Jinwoo first sees the poorly dressed stranger his heart hurts. How can someone care so little about their clothing? When he sees him a second time he is bewitched with his cute face. How could anyone be able to resist that face if he would dress just a little bit better? When he sees him a third time he confronts the stranger. But how can someone be so unwilling to accept help if it’s for their own good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: [@ceceliinee](http://ceceliinee.tumblr.com/)


	15. Binu IV (Black and Pastel)

Where Bin loves everything black, leather and spikes and Dongmin loves everything pastel, cute and flower crowns.  
OR  
Punker!Bin and Flower Boy!Dongmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: [@ceceliinee](http://ceceliinee.tumblr.com/)


	16. Eunjin I (Fashion Student)

Where Jinwoo is a Fashion Student that needs a Model for a Contest and Lee Dongmin, the most beautiful Boy in his College, seems to be just the perfect choice.

OR  
This could also become a Binu and Myungjin Fic 'cause Dongmins boyfriend Bin is not very pleased with the idea of Jinwoo and Dongmin becoming so close and feels left alone since preparing a fashion show is time consuming. In his opinion Jinwoo is just trying to snatch Dongmin from him so he decides to disturb them when and wherever he can. When he finds out that Jinwoo already has a boyfriend (Myungjun) with which he is very much in love he is very embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Eunjin the right Shipping Name? Also another Promt with Fashionista Jinwoo... I can't help it!  
> My Tumblr: [@ceceliinee](http://ceceliinee.tumblr.com/)


	17. Eunjin II (Horse Riding Teacher)

Where Jinwoo teaches kids horse riding and Dongmin is babysitting the daughter/son of his brother/friend. Said child takes Jinwoos classes and Dongmin falls hard for the cute horse riding instructor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinwoo and horses! Can you imagine? I can and it's a beautiful thing! I am so in love with that idea...
> 
> My Tumblr is [@ceceliinee](http://ceceliinee.tumblr.com/) ^^


	18. Socky IV (Talking)

Where Minhyuk doesn’t talk but Sanha is the eager to make him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just putting this out here... I kind of like the idea but I don't have any idea where to go from there. So I hope that maybe someone gets inspired by this short prompt ^^
> 
> My Tumblr: [@ceceliinee](http://ceceliinee.tumblr.com/)


	19. Binu V (Stepbrothers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Bin and Dongmin are Stepbrothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of went wild on this idea... This prompt has nearly 1400 words! Thats enough for a short one-shot. If anyone dares to try this I would be so greatful! Or at least something like this. This is pretty detailed and more a script(?) than a prompt. To make a full fanfic out of this will be very much work and it is definetly not fit for anything short... I am sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes or if you can't follow! Now enjoy this ^^

Where Bins Mother dies from an accident so he is forced to move to his father whom he has never met since he left his mother shortly after Bin was born. Bin is very straightforward, sassy and most importantly gay. He hates to leave his old live behind. He and his Mother were not well of but very happy. He was the captain of the dance team and he had the best friend anyone could wish for (Obviously Minhyuk).  
  
He needs to move to a new city and somehow integrate into a Family that is very different. His father became a successful Businessman and his wife is the chief editor for a big magazine. They have two children. Dongmin is the son from the wife’s first man who is very smart and handsome but not very nice to Bin and Sanha who is the son of both his father and his wife and actually very cute. His hellish life starts when he moves in with them. Since his father and his wife are both Business People so they are rarely home and they have personal for cleaning, gardening and cooking. There is not much love in the household.  
  
Even if his father and his wife try hard to be nice to him Bin knows it’s just so he won’t act out and bring more shame on the family than he already has with appearing in front of them as a son the public never knew about. But Bin wouldn’t be Bin if he would make it easy for his new family. He doesn’t really listen, gives snarky answers, listens to his music too loud and dresses not proper enough.  
  
While Dongmin is a son the family can be proud of he also carries the burden that he must be perfect in every way. With Bin now being in the house and in his class he is not amused and he starts to treat him not very kindly. No one needs to know Dongmin is maybe a little jealous of how carefree and independent Bin is. Since Bin naturally doesn’t fit with the prestigious High School he now needs to attend and he also is on Dongmin’s bad side he doesn’t have an easy time going to school. It’s fortunate that he meets Jinwoo and Myungjun. They are his only pillar of support in his new life (As people who are actually there, he still talks to Minhyuk every night via phone or skype or text message). No one besides them knows he’s gay. His new family and everyone else in the new school would not accept him (There could be some Myungjin going on but they could also just be friends or have a girlfriend).  
  
With Sanha he has actually a pretty good relationship. Even if the poor boy was a little bit scared of him at first he warmed up to him very fast. Because he is younger that Dongmin he doesn’t need to be that perfect and he is very lively and curious. They share their interest for music and food. His father and his wife don’t really like that Sanha starts too look up to Bin and gets a little more savage but they also just can’t tell him to stay away from Bin.  
  
Bin and Dongmin on the other hand obviously don’t like each other and try to avoid each other at any cost. They can’t be in a room together for a longer time without insulting each other or starting a fight. But that is only on the surface. None of them can deny the attraction they have for the other (Attraction not feelings since they are only developed over time and they both are too fixed on annoyance and hate that they would feel anything like love but they both are aware of the others good looks.). Dongmin clearly has more problems with dealing with his attraction to Bin than Bin has. Dongmin was never able to live or love like the person he really was so his attraction to Bin goes hand in hand with a slight identity crisis. That’s also a reason he is an ass to Bin. And since Dongmin is an ass Bin just fights back since he would never give in to his new Stepbrother. That’s until either they go straight from fighting to making out or Dongmin slowly but surely comes to terms with himself and approaches Bin (I think this way around would be more logical since I can’t see Bin giving in on that one).  
  
But after any of this happens it won’t get easier. Firstly they need to deal with their own feelings. While Bin would be pretty open, because of his character and his past, Dongmin would have more problems. He would maybe deny his feelings (especially if they just went for the make out session). Dongmin would be nice if they are alone in Bins room at night but a complete douche during the day. Even if he is sure of his feelings he would be afraid of anyone else knowing. Because of that Bin would also have troubles since he doesn’t want a relationship where he can’t throw all his heart into. They maybe break up after a short while until Dongmin gets his feelings sorted out and he realizes he doesn’t want to be without Bin. During that time they would both be wrecks. After they finally get together for real they have a short time where they are really happy.  
  
They decide to tell Bins close friends. Myungjun and Jinwoo would support them no matter what. But since they’re on Bins side they would give Dongmin the ‘If you hurt him again your dead’ Talk. They obliviously already knew that they were together for a short time before and why Bin was so miserable. Minhyuk would be informed as well maybe via skype. He may or may not have visited Bin before so he already knows Dongmin. Because of that and everything Bin has told him so far he would be against their relationship but he decides if Bin is happy he won’t say anything. (He also could have a small crush on Sanha and wants to get on Dongmins good side but Socky is the same as Myungjin – only a choice)  
  
But even if thay can go on dates more freely they still need to be careful. Especially since they are kind of family even if they are not blood related. To talk to their parents is not easy. It’s not only a shock for their parents themselves but they are also afraid they could lose their face to the public. Maybe they already found out that Bin is gay sometime even before he and Dongmin first got together. Maybe Bin wanted to annoy them or wanted to keep his father from talking about the daughter of one of his colleagues. Either way this also could have been a reason Dongmin would have approached Bin. But if they didn’t knew from Bin they need to tell them that both their sons are gay and dating each other. Even if Bin may have opened up to his father and his wife during all the time and they became more family like it will definitely cause a problem.  
  
Their classmates would be an easier obstacle. If they would have found out about Bin being gay he would be even more a victim of bulling as he already was. If they would find out about Dongmin there would be some people making stupid remarks but Dongmin is too respected to be bullied. Even if they find out that Dongmin is not only gay but dating his own brother most of them would just accept him. They will definetly talk behind his back but neither Dongmin nor Bin would mind. And in the end they will have a pretty happily ever after.  
  
(A Scene where Bin shows off his dancing and Dongmin drools would be nice as well. Maybe the scene could happen even before he realised his attraction towards Bin. This fic has also the potential to maybe have some scenes that are more sexual. It doesn’t need full-fledged smut scenes but I personally think some hot action here and there would be nice.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go :) I had very much fun writing this so I hope you guys had fun reading and maybe someone feels inspired!
> 
> My Tumblr: [@ceceliinee](http://ceceliinee.tumblr.com/)


	20. Astro II (Gaming)

Where a group of friends decide they want to be the best Online-Gaming-Team in the entire world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short ^^ I don't even know where this one came from but since Jinwoo and Sanha had that last VLive Broadcast I think its not even that ridiculous :)
> 
> My Tumblr: [@ceceliinee](http://ceceliinee.tumblr.com/)


	21. Dongmin/Eunwoo (Swap)

Where Dongmin and Eunwoo look exactly the same but are from very different backgrounds. While Dongmins Family doesn't have much besides their love and support for each other Eunwoos Family is very rich but has high expectations from their son. After both of them had a very rough time they meet by chance. They decide to swap places. Both of them wanting to escape from their own life thinking the others will be better. Like this they learn to value what they had but they also find happiness in things the others life has to offer. Maybe they even find love during the exchange. But in the end they need to go back to their own lives again. Will their old and new established relationships suffer from this? Will everyone get stronger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't add other Members because I seriously couldn't decide whom I put with Dongmin or Eunwoo. Who would be an old friend or who would make a good new encounter...
> 
> My Tumblr: [@ceceliinee](http://ceceliinee.tumblr.com/)


	22. Myungjin VI (Barkeeper)

Where MJ had a rough day and goes to his favourite Bar to enjoy his favourite Drink but they hired a new Barkeeper and Myungjun is whipped from the first very first Moment he lays his eyes on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously the MV Trailer killed me and I need a Barkeeper!Jinwoo Fic this instant!!!
> 
> My Tumblr: [@ceceliinee](http://ceceliinee.tumblr.com/)


	23. Myungjin VII (Soldier)

Where Jinwoo is a soldier who came back home from war. There his dog is the only one waiting for him. But the memories of war are haunting him so he searches for a distraction and finds it in Myungjun who works at the local pet shop. He starts working there and he also starts to fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I keep getting those Myungjin ideas? Not that I am complaining... This idea came to me while rewatching a few scenes from 'Descendants of the Sun' but my head made it more into something like 'The Lucky One'.
> 
> My Tumblr: [@ceceliinee](http://ceceliinee.tumblr.com/)


	24. Socky V (K-Drama Pick-Up Lines)

Where Minhyuk loves K-Dramas and tries to confess his love for Sanha with cheesy K-Drama Pick-Up Lines.  
(Examples: Descendants of the Sun: 'What should I do? Should I apologize... or should I confess?', Moonlight Drawn by Clouds: 'I told you I will believe everything you tell me. Even your lies', Goblin: *Just him dramatically blowing out a match stick when he enters a room*, Heartstrings: 'As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy even in hell.', Healer: 'Instead of waiting for someone who isn't coming, why don't you consider me?')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following the previous Chapter this is the second idea that came into my mind... We all know Minhyuk loves Dramas and now imgine him dramatically saying stuff like thats!!! Minhyuk may try to look cool but he is such a nerd :')
> 
> My Tumblr: [@ceceliinee](http://ceceliinee.tumblr.com/)


	25. Binu VI (Spa)

Where Dongmin is an intern at a prestigious law firm where he works hard for the chance to get a real job there and is super stressed out bc of that. It is hard for him to let lose even when he is with his friends bc he could get some more work done. When his health starts to be affected (back pain, stiff neck, etc.) his best friend Jinwoo decides to get Dongmin to relax a little and do something for his health which leads to Dongmin standing at the reception of a spa with a 10+1 coupon for massages in his hand. Dongmin is very sceptical but his masseur, Bin, is not only talented but really handsome and nice. After the first massage of his life he feels like a new born and can’t wait for his next appointment. While Bins hands work magic on Dongmins back he starts to open up more and more to Bin and soon he crushes hard on his masseur but does Bin like him as well or is he only nice bc Dongmin is his customer? And what should Dongmin do after his coupons run out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with another prompt. This one kept going around my head for a while now. Obviously this is a great basis to write something a little naughty but that is up to the writer if anyone is interested ;)
> 
> My Tumblr: [@ceceliinee](http://ceceliinee.tumblr.com/)


	26. Myungjin VIII (New Money)

Where Jinwoo is some kind of new money who thinks he owns the world. He loves to party and to show off his wealth. He thinks he can have everything if he just spends enough money on it. That is until he meets Myungjun who couldn’t care less about money and refuses all of Jinwoos advances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [THIS](https://fantagioboys-astro.tumblr.com/post/158774454509) photo (i couldn't find the original so...)
> 
> My Tumblr: [@ceceliinee](http://ceceliinee.tumblr.com/)


	27. Eunha I (Accidental Murder)

Where Sanha accidentally killed someone (with his aegyo) and Dongmin is the prosecutor in his case. He needs to fight for justice but damn Sanha is just so cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is obviously supposed to be a Crack!Fic idea xD
> 
> My Tumblr: [@ceceliinee](http://ceceliinee.tumblr.com/)


	28. OC x Rocky I (Biker!Girl)

Where Minhyuk falls in love with a Badass!Girl / Biker!Girl when he walks home late at night too their new Dorm bc he stayed at the practice room longer to put his finishing touches on Astros new choreo. On his way he has his headphones on and goes through the whole dance again in his head. Since he is not paying attention he crosses the street without looking (so late at night no one even drives around anymore) and nearly gets hit by a motorcycle. The Biker is able to avoid the worst case scenario but Minhyuk still falls on his butt and the Biker stops to ask if he is fine and help him up. When the Biker pulls of the helmet Minhyuk is shocked to see a pretty women standing in front of him. He is whipped from the get to go and apologizes profoundly but she just tells him to be careful next time. After that incident he sees her around sometimes but never approaches her. Obviously his members make fun of his crush on her but secretly they cheer him on. One night when Minhyuk loses at Rock, Paper, Scissors and needs to go and buy snacks for the members it’s her who talks to him first. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perfect for some Noona-Romance! In my head the girl is kind of based of Park Si Yeons Character in 'fantastic'...
> 
> My Tumblr: [@ceceliinee](http://ceceliinee.tumblr.com/)


	29. Myungjin IX (Dogsitter)

Where Jinwoo is a dogsitter and Myungjun happens to have two of the cutest puppies in the whole wide world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: [@ceceliinee](http://ceceliinee.tumblr.com/)


	30. Crossover I (One Piece)

Where Bin wants to become the Pirate King so he gathers a crew and looks for the One Piece. On their way Bin and his Crew face off against other Pirates and Monsters and , obviously, stumble from one adventure into another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astro X One Piece - what could be a better crossover?  
> If anyone is interested in writig this but has problems with finding the right positions for the members or how they fight i could provide some input on that.
> 
> My Tumblr: [@ceceliinee](http://ceceliinee.tumblr.com/)


	31. Binu VII (Rock It!)

Where Dongmins parents send him to a summer school for young and talented classical musicians which is held on the campus of a prestigious boarding school. Dongmin played the piano since he was a kid and even if he is talented and loves classical music he wants to try something new, something he wants to do for himself, not for his parents but he also doesn’t want to disappoint them. Bin on the other hand is the son of the schools janitor and hates everything that has to do with classical music, the school and every student there bc they are all insufferable and arrogant. Bin is the leader of a rock band he formed with his friends. With a competition (the winner will get a chance to record their song professionally and maybe even sign with a label) approaching and their keyboardist moving away they are in desperate need for a new member. With the help of his Roommate Myungjun (who sings like an angel and does not really fit into the school with his bubbly personality) Dongmin is in for a crazy summer. With a new style and under the Name Eunwoo he becomes part of Bins band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is based of a german movie called rock it!
> 
> My Tumblr: [@ceceliinee](http://ceceliinee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
